The Dead World
The Dead World, TDW for short, is a Zombie genre story written by Jamie. =Plot Synopsis= ---- Its been about half a year since the apocalyptic virus was released into the world and by now any bit of what remained of civilization has gone, leaving a dead world ruled by zombies. Any remaining survivors have been forced to scavenge, run and survive, giving up any remaining humanity they had. Alone a man named William, a former gunnery sergeant has accepted that he will always be on his own during this apocalypse. However when he comes across a woman who is being attacked, he soon finds himself protecting a group of people and he finds surviving with a group turns out to be a lot harder than on his own... =Parts= ---- =Timeline= ---- The current, in story, date is 5th January 2014. The day that the story started was 13th August 2013. 146 days have passed since the story started. The day that the apocalypse started was 1st March 2013. 310 days have passed since the infection began to spread. =Locations= ---- Unnamed Roads - Issue 1 - Issue 6, Issue 49 - Issue 50, Issue 67 - Issue 73, Issue 75, Issue 77 - Issue 80, 86 - 89, 92 - 101, 110 - Issue 115, Issue 119 Charleston - Issue 6 - Issue 13, Issue 17, Issue 25 - Issue 27, Issue 120 Motel - Issue 12 - Issue 30 Riley's Bandits Camp - Issue 23 - Issue 30 GeorgeTown - Issue 31 - Issue 39, Issue 50 - Issue 67 Henderson Farm - Issue 37 - Issue 48 Harris's Camp - Issue 73 - Issue 108 Malik's Camp - Issue 86 - Issue 95 Unnamed Hospital - Issue 100, Issue 105 - Issue 107 Unnamed Cabin - Issue 115 - Issue 118 =Characters= ---- If you wish to see the page for a full list of all the characters that have appeared throughout the story as well as their current statuses, then feel free to check out this page. If you would prefer to see the page which has a full list of all the characters that have appeared throughout the story without any spoilers on their current statuses, please check out this page instead. |-|Part One = Main Cast *Ryan Robbins as William Hayes *Meghan Ory as Natasha Bailey *Genesis Rodriguez as Bella Walker *Paul Walker as Lewis *Vin Diesel as Connor *Lawrence Gilliard Jr as Anthony *Sarah Carter as Karen *Michael Mando as Riley Vega Guest Cast *Minka Kelly as Rebecca Hayes Recurring Characters *Michael Rooker as Tyral Walker *Logan Lerman as Aiden *Seychelle Gabriel as Faith *Brad Kelly as Logan Goodman *Sam Neill as Jethro Jackson *Jamie Lee Curtis as Elizabeth Jackson *Robert Pattinson as Josh *John Travolta as Leon |-|Part Two = Main Cast *Ryan Robbins as William Hayes *Meghan Ory as Natasha Bailey *Genesis Rodriguez as Bella Walker *Paul Walker as Lewis *Lawrence Gilliard Jr as Anthony *Sarah Carter as Karen *Michael Mando as Riley Vega *Logan Lerman as Aiden Guest Cast *Minka Kelly as Rebecca Hayes *Unnamed Extra as Bandit 1 *Unnamed Extra as Bandit 2 *Unnamed Extra as Bandit 3 Recurring Characters *Brad Kelly as Logan Goodman *Sam Neill as Jethro Jackson *Jamie Lee Curtis as Elizabeth Jackson *Scott Wilson as Charles Henderson *Megan Fox as Lily Henderson *Josh Duhamel as Daniel Summers *AnnaSophia Robb as Maria Henderson *Abigail Breslin as Jennifer Henderson *Thomas McDonnell as Jake *Maxim Knight as Matthew Summers *Travis Love as Tyrone *Alexander Ludwig as Jason |-|Part Three = Main Cast *Ryan Robbins as William Hayes *Meghan Ory as Natasha Bailey *Genesis Rodriguez as Bella Walker *Paul Walker as Lewis *Lawrence Gilliard Jr as Anthony *Sarah Carter as Karen *Michael Mando as Riley Vega *Brad Kelly as Logan Goodman Guest Cast *Minka Kelly as Rebecca Hayes *Rick Van Dyke as Edward Recurring Characters *Scott Wilson as Charles Henderson *Megan Fox as Lily Henderson *Josh Duhamel as Daniel Summers *AnnaSophia Robb as Maria Henderson *Maxim Knight as Matthew Summers *Amber Heard as Emily *John Travolta as Leon *Brendan Fraser as Harris *Olivia Wilde as Angelica Lopez |-|Part Four = Main Cast *Ryan Robbins as William Hayes *Genesis Rodriguez as Bella Walker *Lawrence Gilliard Jr as Anthony *Sarah Carter as Karen *Michael Mando as Riley Vega *Brad Kelly as Logan Goodman *Megan Fox as Lily Henderson *Amber Heard as Emily Guest Cast *Tim Roth as Eric *Joe Gilgun as Daryl *Tom Hardy as Brad *Wayne Knight as John Recurring Characters *AnnaSophia Robb as Maria Henderson *Brendan Fraser as Harris *Olivia Wilde as Angelica Lopez *Terry O'Quin as Frank Lambert *Jacob Artist as Ricky Alexander *Rashida Jones as Annie Alexander *Connor Jessup as Jamie *Chris Hemsworth as David Jefferson *James Marsden as Bradley *Shannen Doherty as Lori *Kevin Wekker as Edward Sallow *Noel Clarke as Malik *Vaughn Lowey as Adam |-|Part Five = Main Cast *Ryan Robbins as William Hayes *Genesis Rodriguez as Bella Walker *Lawrence Gilliard Jr as Anthony *Sarah Carter as Karen *Michael Mando as Riley Vega *Brad Kelly as Logan Goodman *Amber Heard as Emily *AnnaSophia Robb as Maria Henderson Guest Cast *Karen Gillan as Red *Tim Roth as Eric *Joe Gilgun as Daryl *Tom Hardy as Brad *Daniel Thomas May as Richard *Rachel Weisz as Samantha *Bree Turner as Jessica Recurring Characters *Olivia Wilde as Angelica Lopez *Terry O'Quin as Frank Lambert *Jacob Artist as Ricky Alexander *Rashida Jones as Annie Alexander *Connor Jessup as Jamie *Chris Hemsworth as David Jefferson *Shannen Doherty as Lori *Forrest Whitaker as Morgan *Sigourney Weaver as Katie Polge =Genre= ---- =Trivia= ---- Originally the title of the story was going to be, The Last Of Humanity. However this was later changed last minute due to two reasons. One reason being that a different story had a very similar title, at the time, and the other being that the author liked "The Dead World" as a more fitting title. Originally this story finished at the end of its fifth part, however, quite a while after it had "finished", the author eventually decided that he felt the story needed more added on to it in order to tie up loose ends and give it a better send off that it originally had. Category:Jamie141 Stories Category:The Dead World Category:Stories